Secret Garden
by Fluffluver
Summary: I love him!"..."You have me."..."Promise?"..."I promise."...It's about us! You left me!"..."We need to talk"..."I hurt you.""I'm sorry."..."I Johnathan"..."I, Abigail"..."till death us depart."


Rating: G  
  
Paring: John Carter and Abby Lockheart  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any thing, if I did do you think I would be sitting at home in my pjs typing up fanfics?  
  
Song: Secret Garden by Bruce Springstein  
  
Authors Note: I have only seen seasons 1-8 and most of 9. So I don't know exactly what happened in season 10 but I have read spoilers about it so reading this might spoil a little bit of season 10 but I'm not sure how much.  
  
***********************************************************************************************  
  
"So Abby, how are you and John?"  
  
"Susan, it coulden't be better. Being with him is perfect. I love him! John is my life, my soul, my heart, my love. I knew on our first date that I love him. I love John Carter! I love the way he smiles and that when he touches me I get goosebumps. I love that I love him! I don't know what I would do without him in my life."  
  
***********************************************************************************************  
  
She'll let you in her house  
  
If you come knockin' late at night  
  
She'll let you in her mouth  
  
If the words you say are right  
  
If you pay the price  
  
She'll let you deep inside  
  
But there's a secret garden she hides  
  
***********************************************************************************************  
  
"It just seems that everything is wrong and here I am once again with nothing, with no one." Abby sunk to the floor, curled up in a ball and cried.  
  
"Abby" He breathed. "Abby that's not true. You have me. I am something, I am someone. Please, I need you. And you need me." John got down on the floor in front of her. He lifted her head with his hands. "Abby look at me. Tell me that you don't love me, tell me that you don't need me. I don't care. I'm not leaving you. It dosen't matter what you say, because I know you love me and you know I love you. That will never change." Abby leaned forward and let John comfort her.  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"I promise."  
  
***********************************************************************************************  
  
She'll let you in her car  
  
To go drivin' round  
  
She'll let you into the parts of herself  
  
That'll bring you down  
  
She'll let you in her heart  
  
If you got a hammer and a vise  
  
But into her secret garden, don't think twice  
  
***********************************************************************************************  
  
"How dare you leave me! How dare you promise me to stay and then leave! I love you but you still left me!" She was so enraged she coulden't speak any more, she just cried. Right there in front of everyone in the ER.  
  
"Abby please. I had too. And besides you didn't have a problem leaving me for Eric!" John was mad now also.  
  
"This isn't about Eric! It's about us! You left me! You promised too always be there but you weren't were you? I love you John Carter! And still you left me here!" Abby screamed at him.  
  
***********************************************************************************************  
  
You've gone a million miles  
  
How far'd you get  
  
To that place where you can't remember  
  
And you can't forget  
  
***********************************************************************************************  
  
Abby rose from her couch not wanting too open the door. She didn't want Susan too come and comfort her, she didn't want anyone but him. The banging on the door got more intense as she got closer. She opened the door and was stunned too see John standing there. He was soaked from the rain but Abby could see dried tears on his face as could he on hers.  
  
"Hi." He said causticly.  
  
"Hi." She Paused. "Why didn't you use your key?" She asked as she stepped aside to let him in.  
  
"I didn't want too intrude." Carter walked over too the couch and invited her to sit beside him. "We need to talk."  
  
***********************************************************************************************  
  
She'll lead you down a path  
  
There'll be tenderness in the air  
  
She'll let you come just far enough  
  
So you know she's really there  
  
***********************************************************************************************  
  
"Abby, I do love you. But I just needed time too think. I needed time too get away."  
  
"From what? Me?"  
  
"No! Never. I just....I coulden't deal with everything so I ran. I'm so sorry I let you down. I hurt you. I promised too never hurt you and I did." He reached out too cup her face in his hand.  
  
"I'm sorry I wasn't here for you either. I coulden't leave Eric but I knew by going to help him I would hurt you and I choose to go to him anyway. And then you left and now I'm scared." Abby had started too cry.  
  
"Why are you scared?"  
  
"When you were in Africa I didn't know if you were ok. I didn't know if you were alive. Then I get the letter from you. It just seemed so unlike you it just made me worry more about you. You swore you would never leave me and you did."  
  
***********************************************************************************************  
  
She'll look at you and smile  
  
And her eyes will say  
  
She's got a secret garden  
  
Where everything you want  
  
***********************************************************************************************  
  
Abby and John sat on the couch crying and holding each other.  
  
"So, where do we go from here?" She asked raising her eyes too meet his.  
  
"Lets start here." He leaned down and pressed his lips against hers.  
  
***********************************************************************************************  
  
Where everything you need  
  
Will always stay  
  
A million miles away  
  
***********************************************************************************************  
  
"I, Johnathan take thee Abigail to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, for fairer or fouler, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us depart."  
  
The Priest turned to Abby.  
  
"I, Abigail take thee Johnathan to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, for fairer or fouler, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us depart."  
  
***********************************************************************************************  
  
The End  
  
***********************************************************************************************  
  
AN: If you reveiw I'll give you a cookie 


End file.
